


The einzelgänger

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is looking for a mate to build a family. What he finds is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The einzelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my `Accidental mating for life´ square on my h/c bingo card.

Peter sniffs the air. There is a scent in the air that appeals to his alpha status. He slowly enters the cave and the scent increases. The dragoness inside is unmated and in heat. He can smell it, he sniffs the air for competition, but he doesn´t senses any so he inches closer. He knows that a dragoness in heat is not to be underestimated, especially since he doesn´t recognize what species she is.

She can smell him to, because he can hear her hiss and snarl. He concentrates on her scent and smiles, it is her first heat. He is unmated to, never having found a dragoness that he wanted to mate with.

Slowly he creeps nearer until he sees a tail. She has gorgeous black skin, silky and healthy looking. All the spikes on her back are raised, aware of the intruder. Peter tentatively touches her tail and lets out a deep grumble. A snarl is returned and Peter knows he is going to enjoy claiming her. Her tail is retracted and the dragoness retreats deeper into the cave with a loud growl. Peter lets her, not wanting to scare her. She vanishes into the darkness of a side chamber.

Peter blocks her exit so he just lies down and dozes. She isn´t going anywhere.

Sniffing the air again, Peter realizes he needs to get into action. He stretches and scans his dark surroundings, surprised to see two piercing blue eyes staring at him. The moment he moves closer, a loud hissing can be heard. Peter can´t distinguish details, but her eyes, they are mesmerizing, they are like two big pools in which he is drowning.

He slowly creeps closer until suddenly he gets a claw across the face. He startles and backs off, before moving in again.

“You are a feisty one, aren´t you?”

A low growl in warning can be heard.

“Look, we both know how this is going to end, don´t we? So let´s play nice, my precious one.” Peter tries to flatter.

“It´s your first heat, isn´t it?”

The growling stops.

“How do you know?” an insecure male voice asks.

Now Peter is confused. “You are a dragon?”

“Yes.” now the voice just sounds scared.

Peter sniffs the air again.

“You are in your first heat, I can smell it.”

“No, I´m not.” The other dragon states not convincingly.

“Look, I can smell it on you.” Peter simply states.

“You are an alpha?”

“Yes, I´m an unmated alpha, and I am not letting you go through this alone.”

“But I want to be left alone.”

“Sorry kid, that is not going to happen. You will keep attracting alphas.”

“That is why I am hiding here.”

“You are hiding and waiting at your heat?” Peter is perplexed, he has heard of such a thing. He has heard of male omegas, but they are so rare, he has never seen one.

A tip of the dragon´s tale peeks out and Peter gently caresses it. A sort of purring sound can be heard and Peter smiles. He still has the touch. He slowly creeps closer and lets his eyes adjust to the darkness of the cave.

Finally there he is… the dragon is much smaller than he expected.

Maybe it was the eyes, there are huge and so blue. And to his delight, Peter can see his pupils are completely dilated.

The dragon still has his frill standing up straight in a display of defense but the purring is a positive sign. The little dragon is gorgeous and Peter is getting turned on, he is producing pheromones in the hope to appease the other.

Another step closer and Peter is now in reach. The purring stops and Peter gives a big lick over the other dragon´s snout. Startling, the other dragon tries to retreat further, but he is already firmly pressed against the cave wall.

“What is your name?”

“Neal.”

Whatever happened to Neal, it must have been bad for him to feel so insecure.

“Why didn´t you stay in the protection of your clan?”

“Clan?”

“Yes, your family. They would protect you if you are not ready to be mated.”

“I don´t have a clan.” Neal admits with a small voice.

It shocks Peter to hear that this small dragon had to fend for himself.

“Hey, it´s OK. I can now better understand your shyness, even in heat.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you being in heat, and I sending out pheromones, you would be all over me by now under normal circumstances.” Peter chuckles.

“You have a clan?”

“Yes, I was raised in a clan.”

“Why are you not whit them?”

“I am an alpha. There cannot be two alphas in one clan, so I chose to leave to start my own clan.”

“That is how you found me.”

“Yes, my senses are a bit more aware of dragonesses in heat, or as it turns out dragons in heat.” Again the chuckle.

Peter can smell the decrease in stress hormones in Neal. He is slowly relaxing. Peter comes closer and strokes the frills on Neal´s neck and back and the purring starts up again. He becomes more daring and with his snout he starts rubbing Neal who has closed his eyes and is undergoing the sensation.

“Do you trust me?” Peter asks in a husky voice, he cannot contain himself much longer. Neal hesitates a moment before answering.

“I guess.”

“Then let me take care of you.”

Peter continues his caressing and Neal starts his purring again, making Peter growl in unison. He is shifting back and forward until he can position himself behind Neal. He bites down in Neal´s neck before mating him.

“Mine.” He growls between his teeth.

“Yes, yes!” Neal manages.

When they are done, Peter curls protectively around Neal and they fall asleep. They wake because of Peter´s growling stomach.

“Stay here, I will get us some food.”

But Peter can see Neal is already drifting off again.

Peter comes back with some grilled rabbits. Neal studies him for a moment.

“You are a fire breather?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Wow, a fire breathing alpha, my luck.” Neal blushes.

While they eat, Peter can hear the unasked question.

“You can ask.” Peter smiles at Neal. He is so cute.

“What happens next?”

“We start our own clan.”

Neal looks a bit confused.

“You really didn´t know?” Peter is now the one that is baffled.

“Realize what?”

“That our mating is for life, you are caring our offspring.”

Neal unconsciously put his paw on his stomach.

“We are getting offspring?”

“Yes, I can smell it on you. In about two weeks you will lay an egg. But don´t worry, I will build you the perfect nest. Everything will be alright.”

“You will take care of the baby and me?”

“I will defend my family with my life; that I promise you.”

“Family… sounds great” Neal purrs.

 

 


End file.
